April Fools!
by RainPoet
Summary: Kenshin and Sano decide to play an April fools prank on a random unsuspecting victim Kaoru Kamiya. Well She's ticked. Then she becomes Kenji's baby sitter. Can these two live together for long? K


Summary: Kenshin and Sano decide to play an April fools prank on a random unsuspecting victim Kaoru Kamiya. Well She's ticked. Then she becomes Kenji's baby sitter. Can these two live together for that long? K&K

Chappy One: April Fools!

"Sano, I really don't think we should be doing this.." Kenshin did his best to talk his best friend out of what he was about to do. But due to Kenshin's dislike of confrontation, his best was was not something to look up to.

"Shut up and hide you wimp! Someone's coming." Sanosuke said as he yanked Kenshin behind a table by his ponytail.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he heard someone softly singing. The honey covered voice drew louder as the one it belonged to came closer to the booby-trapped door. The singing abruptly stopped once it reached the door.

"Dammnit. She can't know it's there." Sano grit his teeth in annoyance, watching from their hiding place under the table.

"Why is the door open?" The voice questioned. Kenshin knew the voice from somewhere. But where?

"Ah. Mr. Seijouro. Are you in here? Why isn't the light on?"

Kenshin heard the door creak open as the girl walked in. He kept his eyes shut whilst his partner in crime, a.k.a best friend sat beside him laughing silently. Both of them unaware of the certain doom that awaited them should there their prank perform successfully.

"Mr. Seijouro, I thought you had a meeting this morn-" The voice was cut off as Kenshin heard the sound of a bucket hit the floor.

Sano burst out in laughter beside him. Kenshin closed his eyes so tightly that he was seeing stars. He just realized who the voice belonged to. And boy were they in over there heads this time.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!" Kaoru screamed as loud as her small lungs would allow

She stomped over to the two and lifted the table up abruptly. How she managed to do that with the entire class load of backpacks on it was a mystery to them both.

Kaoru glared at Sano, who was currently as red as a tomato from laughing. She was about to beat him into a bloody pulp when she saw who his associate in the hoax was. Her face turned from angry to surprised in a second. Kenshin Himura! Her face grew twice as flushed and her anger doubled.

She and Kenshin knew each other since elementary days when Kenshin moved there. He was always well mannered and polite. And although they were never exactly friends so to say, they still got along well. Hell, they even invited each other to there birthday parties once in a while. His mother and her father even worked in the same business, so they spent every Christmas. night at the business party. She had him for a secret Santa last year.

Kenshin opened his eyes and saw Kaoru staring at him in disbelief. Her entire top half was covered in Vanilla pudding.

Beside him Sano was still having a laughing fit. "I can't believe we tricked perhaps the class rep!. That's never been done in this school before!"

Kaoru seemed to forget her amazement when Sano spoke. The next thing they knew they were experiencing the wrath of a very angry Kaoru.

That night

It was almost dark when the boys had gotten done with there detention. While they were walking home, Sano was still on the subject of the best April Fools Day ever. Kenshin, on the other hand, was feeling very depressed. His first detention ever and he looked like he had gotten jumped by a gang. It felt that way too. He rolled his shoulder and winced when he felt another pop. Kaoru showed no mercy.

"Who knew a girl could hit that hard?" Sano complained with a smile still a smile still on his face.

"Who knew anyone could hit that hard?" Kenshin corrected

"Where dose she get all that strength?"

"She's the captain of the judo squad." Kenshin said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone,

"How do you know that?" Sano quipped, puzzled

Kenshin didn't answer. Sano didn't know about their _almost_ friendship. If he did, he would just taunt Kenshin until his head gave way to explosion.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything from his best friend, Sano turned his attention to a small group of girls passing.

Kenshin's head was still down and he thought about what his mom would do if she saw how he looked. She would probably call the hospital. Besides, she was going on a business trip later that night and he didn't want her to worry while she was gone.

"Sanosuke Sagara." Kenshin flinched at the voice. It was his worst nightmare.

Before them stood Kaoru Kamiya and Misao Makimachi. Misao was the one who spoke. The two girls were best friends. They had been since Misao moved there in fifth grade and now Juniors in high school. Kaoru was the only one who seemed to be unaffected with Misao's energy.

Kenshin's eyes went to a suit case Kaoru was holding. He eyed it questioningly. But Kaoru ignored his expression.

Kenshin found Misao's energy in sixth grade. When you were still requited to give everyone in the class valintines, or give none at all. Kenshin was giving out lolypops. He never made that mistake again. Sevral kids were sent to the nurses office. And she was sent home. She wasn't at school the next day ither.

He shivered at the memory. Kaoru still was still glaring at them. She had been sent home after the incident to clean up and change. Misao was threatening them with her ninja techniques that had won her the blue ribbon in the ninja competition every year since she moved here. She and Kaoru were an unstoppable force when they got together. They hadn't been challenged since eighth grade.

Of course Kenshin knew he could beat them. But he didn't like to fight unless it was absolutely necessary. When he was younger he had anger problems. So his mother sent him to a swordsmanship camp every summer for a few years so he could let out his extra anger.

"W-we don't. want any trouble." Kenshin said, moving Sano away from the girls. Even though Kenshin was sure he could beat them, he wasn't so sure about Sano.

"And I thought boys were supposed to be brave. I'm really disappointed" Misao mocked them. She never turned down a chance to show her skills.

Kenshin was forced to drag Sano a block down the road to stop him from doing something stupid.

He could still hear the girls laughing in a mocking tone when he entered his house.

"Kenshin, come into the kitchen. I need to tell you something." His mom called when she heard the door close.

Kenshin walked into the kitchen hesitantly. His mom didn't look at him. He was grateful. At least the freaking out would be postponed for a few minutes. Or at least long enough for his mom to tell him what she needed to.

"Since you've been such a good boy lately and have helped me so much with your little brother, I've decided to give you the week off. Instead of having you watch your little brother, I've decided to hire a babysitter. She'll be living here until I get back."

Before Kenshin could say that he didn't mind babysitting Kenji, the door bell rang.

"Could you get that? My plane arrives in three hours and I'm still not packed."

Kenshin chuckled at his mom's procrastination as he left the room.

Actually he was grateful that he didn't have to baby-sit. This way, he would be able to spend more time with his girlfriend, Tomoe Yukishiro.

When he opened the door he saw his next two weeks would be a living hell...

Ok. That' all for chappy one. Wow, that's a long one. I never write that much. Well, anyway. Please review!


End file.
